


Next Generation Drabbles

by FoxRafer



Series: Next Generation VigBean [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised <a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/"><b>stormatdusk</b></a> a VigBean ST:TNG fic, and I have an idea that I like a lot.  However, I want to finish it before starting to post and I have a challenge fic due in a little over a week that I'm nowhere near completing (starting if I'm being honest).  But I have a problem:  I can't get my head out of Star Trek and imagining the boys in uniform (not helped, I might add, by <a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/38022.html">this gorgeous little manip</a> she made *g* and an "off-hand" comment about Science Officer Boyd and his incredible Scottish accent).  So, I thought I'd try some drabbles to kind of get it out of my system a little so I can refocus on the story I need to be working on.  I found a great prompt and pairing generator on <a href="http://silentdescant.livejournal.com/"><b>silentdescant</b></a>'s journal (http://boudicca.com/taters/mprov.html) which is where I got all the words.  There's no real point to any of these pieces; they're really just little scenes or moments in their lives.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Next Generation Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I promised [**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/) a VigBean ST:TNG fic, and I have an idea that I like a lot. However, I want to finish it before starting to post and I have a challenge fic due in a little over a week that I'm nowhere near completing (starting if I'm being honest). But I have a problem: I can't get my head out of Star Trek and imagining the boys in uniform (not helped, I might add, by [this gorgeous little manip](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/38022.html) she made *g* and an "off-hand" comment about Science Officer Boyd and his incredible Scottish accent). So, I thought I'd try some drabbles to kind of get it out of my system a little so I can refocus on the story I need to be working on. I found a great prompt and pairing generator on [**silentdescant**](http://silentdescant.livejournal.com/)'s journal (http://boudicca.com/taters/mprov.html) which is where I got all the words. There's no real point to any of these pieces; they're really just little scenes or moments in their lives.

**Pillow**

Viggo's pillow talk always started in Bajoran. Sean was an excellent student, each correctly repeated phrase earning another brush of lips across sensitive skin.

Pulling even closer, Viggo switched to Tamarian metaphors, his breath ghosting across Sean's ear, his cadence reminiscent of the beat poets of old. Sean couldn't understand anything beyond the heat suffusing his body and the insistent ache for more.

Inevitably they would grow impatient with the slow seduction, the quiet baritone of Viggo's voice an erotic counterpoint to the husky growl of the Klingon now spilling from his lips, claiming Sean and being claimed in return.

 

 **Fingernail**

The concert in Ten Forward had attracted a good audience. Viggo sat in a back corner, legs crossed, face impassive. Only Sean noticed the subtle tensing of folded hands, or the slight shudder of frayed nerves.

For Viggo the Naiad's ceremonial instruments were reminiscent of fingernails scraping against a blackboard and he bit back a grimace. But somehow this noise inspired his musical doctor, evoked emotions Sean would later translate into lyrical themes or dissonant melodies. He loved to watch Sean unconsciously compose, his fingers tapping imaginary notes on his thighs. These moments were more than worth the aural pain.

 

 **Feline**

Spot's reputation preceded her, and Sean had always kept his distance. Most of the crew had been scratched or bitten. Except Reg and Viggo. But Barclay was accompanying Data on his mission so she was left in Viggo's care.

Now Sean stood being eyed by a lump of fur. A pretty lump of soft fur, he noted as he slowly petted the purring cat. And when Viggo handed her to him, he cradled her in his arms, scratching under her chin as she closed her eyes in satisfaction. Spot's reputation was unwarranted, he decided, meeting Viggo's smile with his own.


End file.
